


Trencaclosques sentimentals

by Patatatxan



Series: La tríada dels pitagòrics (lol) [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, centrat en la descoberta de l'asexualitat del Nagi, mencions de sexe, no sé que dir però hola haah, tot el fic va de la primera etiqueta
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: Centrat en el Nagi en la seva relació complicada amb el sexe, el seu autodescobriment i tal.Sí, headcanon (cànon personal) de gratis que ni jo m'esperava, quines coses.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi
Series: La tríada dels pitagòrics (lol) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632460
Kudos: 1





	Trencaclosques sentimentals

Se'ls troba grapejant-se amb ansietat i pensa, no per primer cop, que en fan un gra massa de tot plegat.

Des d'un pla teòric ha entès sempre que havia de lligar l'afecte a la sexualitat, que en el cas de tenir parella havia de voler-se-la follar. I fins a cert punt ho entén, ell també a vegades troba sexuals certes situacions, s'excita —i uns dies tarda més d'altres menys— s'acaba escorrent gràcies a la seva mà.

El problema ve quan ha d'entendre que el fet de trobar sexual a una persona o una situació ha de significar que vulgui follar amb ella. També quan l'afecte, les ganes de simplement acariciar a algú es confonguin amb les ganes de follar. Ni tan sols sap ben bé què ha de definir per follar, ni per què hauria de voler fer-ho.

Però tot i que entén que les coses teòricament poden tenir un sentit per bona part de la resta de la humanitat, ell segueix pensant que preferiria seguir parlant de com els hi anat el dia, la veritat. Se'ls mira i reconeix el desig, les ganes d'intentar unir els seus cossos amb roba inclosa.

Què hi fa aquí? No hauria d'anar-se'n? No els destorba?

Des del moment que va decidir entrar en aquella relació sabia que trobar un lloc on encaixar els tres, saber exactament quins límits i quines definicions li posarien a allò, seria complicat però la part sexual de l'assumpte no pensava que li resultés tan... Estranya, és la paraula que busca?

—D'això... Estic cansat així que vaig a descansar, d'acord?

—Nagi, espera, no vols...? —li diu el Mitsuki amb les galtes força vermelles i un aspecte desgavellat que reconeix que troba adorable.

Voldria dir-li que sí a tot perquè encara porta malament decebre als seus companys, però sap que això no és una cosa que pugui cedir, o almenys no ara. No li acaba de fer sentit, no li veu la gràcia ni com hauria d'entrar en aquella mena de ritus complex del què tothom vol ser partícip.

L'única cosa que sí que veu és el goig que els envolta els dos i el cert és que no el desagrada veure'ls gaudint, gairebé somriuria sinó fos perquè encara no sap què impliquen les seves reticències.

—Em sap greu, però avui comença un anime que té molt bona pinta... Passeu-vos-ho bé, eh? —i els hi pica l'ullet perquè tot i que no acabi d'entendre moltes coses, porta fent el paper de seductor tota la vida.

Se'n va de l'habitació i els dos que resten es separen perdent l'interès en el cos de l'altre.

—Creus que l'he pressionat? —pregunta el Mitsuki.

—No ho sé...

—No ajudes gaire.

Fa un gest indiferent. Potser és cruel però el Yamato pensa que no pot saber què pensa algú que no sigui ell. Amb prou feines s'entén a si mateix per provar-ho amb altres. Tanmateix, vol intentar-ho, es descobreix com sempre amb ganes d'entendre'ls i pensa en el desinterès de l'altre noi per qualsevol cosa sexual. No s'ho hagués imaginat. Potser per la seva insistència en lligar amb qualsevol dona, potser perquè el paper de príncep —que ha resultat ser veritat, tot i que el Yamato no vulgui pensar gaire en això últim perquè, si ho fa, pensarà inevitablement que no es mereix estar en aquesta relació— l'ha enlluernat, però el cert és que sempre havia pensat que el Nagi com el membre més sexual del grup, si aquest adjectiu té sentit. Quan el màrqueting comença a afectar com mires els teus companys de feina i de relació la cosa esdevé un pel inquietant. Però vaja, la vida ja ho és habitualment, d'inquietant. El Yamato no te ganes de capficar-se, les últimes vegades que ho ha fet no li ha donat bon resultat.

El Mitsuki, per la seva banda, comença a detectar els patrons habituals de la seva ment que el fan sentir culpable de gairebé tot el que fa i el que no. Potser ha donat per suposades certes coses, potser no ha estat capaç de generar suficient confiança per tal que el Nagi pugui expressar-se lliurement. No ho sap, té ganes de parlar-ne però vol respectar els límits del noi. Te por d'excedir-se perquè sembla que és la seva especialitat, ficar-se on no el demanen: parlar massa, avorrir, molestar, cansar a la gent amb la seva xerrameca incansable. Però ha après a estimar-se així, evitant el silenci quan pot; cercant respostes de gent que preferiria escapar-se en evasives i somriures.

Si ho pensa gaire ha anat a parar a una relació amb les dues persones amb més tendència als secrets de tot _l'Idolish7_. Suposa que per això té por de qualsevol secret o silenci, perquè a la mínima et fan viatjar a l'altra punta del món i et descobreixen que cert noi de cabells rossos i blaus, tan estereotipadament atractiu com si fos un príncep, li sobra el com a la descripció.

Potser encara no ho assimilat del tot per més que els dies segueixin passant i ara pugui perdre's en la mirada del noi més segons del necessari sense que tingui por a revelar massa coses. Amb el Nagi sembla que les mostres d'afecte són naturals, un lleuger contacte a la ma, abraçades constants, petonets i carícies. Es fan difícil d'amagar-se i la majoria de la resta del grup sembla estar adonant-se que hi ha alguna cosa entre ells. El Mitsuki no sap què fer-ne de tot això perquè entre el Yamato i el Nagi les coses no van ben bé així. El vell encara s'està intentant trobar enmig de tot això, una mica com tots, suposa, i sembla que les ganes d'espectacle i grans gestos del Nagi xoquen amb l'esperit solitari que el Yamato no sap treure's de sobre.

I d'alguna manera, tampoc sap ben bé com, en aquest embolic de sentiments estan les ganes de follar del Yamato i el que sembla la indiferència del Nagi.

Se n'adona que a ell també li costa trobar-se en tot això i potser la inexperiència del Yamato és una de les coses que menys s'esperava de tot plegat. Li agrada jugar amb ell a les indirectes i les connotacions sexuals perquè sempre respon i en moltes ocasions es recol·loca les ulleres amb timidesa (cosa que li encanta veure, si ha de ser sincer).

Amb el Nagi les coses sexuals semblen quedar-se a mitges, si són bromes les recondueix cap a llocs segurs, el contacte es queda en gestos que són més tendres que excitants. I el Mitsuki anhela més (un més indefinit en el seu contingut, no cal dir-ho) però sobretot anhela que aquest més consisteixi en esborrar la incomoditat del seu rostre.

I el Nagi, enmig de les cabòries dels dos que ha deixat enrere, porta les seves mentre intenta fer veure que està interessat per l'anime que té al davant. Se n'hauria d'alegrar, qui li hauria dit que arribaria el dia podria veure com s'estrena en directe un anime quan encara era un vailet que vivia entre parets de pedra i l'ombra del seu germà? Però li costa i es perd en pensaments desagradables.

Potser no està fet per això. Potser es va deixar emportar massa ràpid per l'entusiasme, les ganes de sentir-se part d'alguna cosa, de tenir-los a prop, de deixar-se estimar i estimar-los. Potser és culpa seva. No ho sap i entre les possibilitats es perd en la idea que ell és el que sobra en tot això; que tres són multitud i que tot seria més fàcil si ell no hi fos.

Suposa que sempre ha estat una qüestió de números. El set que resultava tan màgic alhora li semblava que no perdria res si fos ell el que desaparegués. Els _kanjis_ dels números que porten tot el seus noms el més clar exemple.

Potser porta tan de temps refugiant-se en la idea de la temporalitat, del poder fugir quan vulgui, que ara que s'ha lligat a dues persones sense saber del tot com funcionen els seus nusos, li fa por sentir-se pres o resultar carcerari. O ambdues coses alhora.

Però abans que pugui caure en idees que només serveixen per fer-li mal, la televisió aconsegueix reclamar-li l'atenció i somriu en veure que és un anime tan ensucrat com alertaven els anuncis, d'aquells que li encantaria veure amb el Yamato per veure com posa la seva cara de pomes agres habitual i es queixa que és massa vell per aquestes coses. També amb el Mitsuki que, tot i que en un principi potser no sigui gaire entusiasta, sap que si l'anime es posa mínimament dramàtic acabaria dissimulant les llàgrimes i mica a mica és probable que s'enganxi.

Demà intentarà explicar-se, demà intentarà fer front a tot això. Ara se li van tancant els ulls i s'alegra que el seu estat d'ànim hagi mudat a un més tranquil. Encara s'alegra d'imaginar-se en companyia d'aquell parell. Encara pot tenir esperances de que tot funcioni.

***

No sap com han acabat així però no es queixa. O almenys no hauria de tenir motius per fer-ho ja que al capdavall és el que ha decidit.

Té al davant els seus dos amants perdent-se l'un en el cos de l'altre. Sembla que s'ho prenen amb calma però amb certa impaciència implícita pel que hagi de venir. El Nagi està a una distància prudencial i no pot negar que tot plegat li sembla un conjunt d'adjectius de difícil entesa: estrany, excitant, incòmode, intens.

Es perd en les sensacions contradictòries i no deixa de semblar-li sorprenent que hagin arribat a això. No fa tant encara es preguntava per què a ell tot allò sexual li funcionava més en el pla teòric que en el pràctic. Encara fa menys va descobrir que d'allò se'n podia dir asexualitat. O si més no que aquell espectre d'experiències compartia alguna cosa amb la seva forma d'entendre's: asexual i biromàntic. No deixava de sorprendre's i encara no acabava d'entendre on coi es situava en aquell espectre. Demi? Gris? Paraules que li ballaven pel cap i que l'expliquen però no acabaven de fer-ho del tot.

Al cap i a la fi està allà: davant dels dos i veient-los ple d'ànsies. I tot i que sembla que s'hagi tret un pes de sobre en trobar una paraula a partir de la què començar a explicar-se, els dubtes persisteixen.

Es pregunta de nou: què significa follar? Estar a la mateixa habitació que dues persones que ho fan no és el mateix que fer-ho? Es pregunta si no serà que és un _voyeur_. Però sap que la cosa no funciona així, que en la seva relació complexa amb el desig per altri, si no fossin aquell parell, venceria la incomoditat al desig.

Sí, desig, perquè per ell allò és intimitat i sí, és excitant també de forma sexual. Gairebé és com si els toqués i fos tocat tot i que no s'atreveixi a fer-ho perquè tampoc té clar que ho desitgi. Li agrada perdre's des d'una distància segura i ser còmplice d'una unió a la què pot pertànyer i no fer-ho alhora. Tot i que potser és perd en retòriques complexes que no calen i simplement són les contradiccions de sempre.

Perquè sembla que en part traeixi alguna cosa de la seva identitat recentment trobada; i perquè alhora no pot més que alegrar-se de poder formar part d'allò que fan aquells dos, tot i que sigui des d'una distància.

Li semblen particularment tendres mentre es toquen amb certa vergonya, que suposa què és pròpia de qualsevol primera vegada. Tocs maldestres i fins i tot pessigolles. De fet tot i que els dos estan excitats poden perdre's en un atac de pessigolles que el Nagi contempla des d'una distància perquè sap que allò va massa carregat del sexe per venir. S'atreveix a unir-se a la rialla col·lectiva i els dos el miren amb un somriure que intenta reconfortar-lo.

Encara recorda el somriure tendre del noi més baixet mentre assegurava que la fantasia què l'havia animat a intentar dur a terme aquella relació no era gaire sexual i que, sigui en els termes que sigui, la idea d'estar amb ells no té perquè passar pel sexe. El Yamato l'ha sorprès dient-li que gràcies a ell ha començat a pensar quina relació ha tingut amb el desig sexual cap als altres i que encara està pensant què té a veure això amb la bisexualitat recent descoberta.

Tot plegat sembla confós tant pels altres dos com per ell. Encara no sap si potser hauria d'haver esperat més o hagués estat més segur no decidir romandre en aquella habitació mentre es besen amb ànsies i comencen a tocar a través de la roba. Però potser el voler entendre's i entendre'ls fa que quedar-se li sembli una bona idea. Sap que si es sent incòmode pot anar-se sense demanar explicacions i amb això en té suficient.

És sent segur entre els dos i alhora separat.

No s'hagués imaginat que acabaria així; res d'això mai havia entrat dintre de la seva idea d'amor. Però tot i que segueix amb certa inquietud, mentre els veu com s'escorren un després de l'altre després de certes carícies entre els penis força matusseres (res de les promeses de grans gestes eròtiques que havia vist algun cop en certes ficcions i una intimitat entre ells més carregada de riures vergonyosos que de gemecs extasiats), el cert és que es descobreix tenint ganes de seguir intentant encaixar entre aquell parell.

Somriu i quan sembla que s'han calmat els abraça i els hi convida a fer coses més del seu gust.

Es mor de ganes de sentir els comentaris sarcàstics d'aquell parell mentre els intenta convèncer de com les històries embafadores d'amor i amistat se'ls hi escauen més del que creuen.

**Author's Note:**

> Portava una temporada pensant en escriure una tríada on algun membre estigués a l'espectre ace i tal. No sé si he fet justícia i la veritat és que entenc que aquesta visió de l'asexualitat potser no acabi de funcionar a tothom.   
> En pensar aquesta idea (escriure sobre algú ace en una tríada) i unir-lo als pitagòrics vaig començar a pensar en aquest cànon personal que probablement no crec que sigui gaire popular haha. I res no me'l podia treure del cap i al final ha acabat en això.
> 
> No sé, no sé ni perquè he escrit un fic curtet però llarg i dos extres d'aquests tres però m'ho he passat bé. Em sap greu no haver escrit un altre extra perquè ara sembla que el Mitsu s'hagi quedat sense extra quan me l'estimo massa. Pobre Mitsu.   
> No, no em temptaré a escriure un altre fic que ja n'hi ha prou de colonitzar el tag dels pitagòrics amb el català haha.   
> Si algú ha llegit això (o fins i tot si ha llegit les tres parts) moltes gràcies!!


End file.
